


the sun is gone (but i have a light)

by starkerbee (columbidae)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by that video of that Italian man that really wanted to go out for a coffee, M/M, One Shot, Precious Peter Parker, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Title from the Nirvana song 'dumb', Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 100-500, quarantine mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/columbidae/pseuds/starkerbee
Summary: "I'm fucking done with this," Tony says as he storms out of the lab.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	the sun is gone (but i have a light)

"I'm fucking done with this," Tony says as he storms out of the lab.

Peter turns his head, looking away from his phone to peek over the back of the couch. Peter watches as Tony leaves the room and heads into the hallway. From there he can hear the closet door open, followed by some clattering that he recognizes as coat hangers falling from their rack.

"What are you doing?" Peter asks.

"I'm going out," Tony answers as he's walking back into the living room, shoes in hand and a coat flung over his arm. He sits down opposite of Peter, on one of the chairs that fill the space. Tony starts pulling on the shoes, almost hastily pulling at the laces.

"Going out? You know you can't, right? We're still supposed to be under quarantine."

"I really don't care," Tony says as he finishes tying one of his shoes, "Just being in that damn lab all day is making me crazy. I need to get out. I'll- I'll get coffee or something. Buy myself a muffin."

Peter stands up, walking up to Tony who has just now finished with his shoes. Tony looks up at him, and the stupid determination in his eyes is enough to make Peter break out in a smile. Tony attempts to stand up but falls back down on the chair when Peter doesn't step out of his way. Instead, he lays his hand on the upper part of Peter's left thigh, giving it a squeeze.

"C'mon Pete, I'll only be a bit."

Peter sighs, "You're not going out Tony. If you're really going that crazy you can just tell me, you know? There's plenty of stuff to do in this house that doesn't include being in the lab. There's no need to work as hard as you're doing. Even if you're just home all the time right now, you can still take some time off to relax. You of all people deserve it."

With these words Tony sags back into the seat of the couch, letting go of the coat he had been clenching in his unoccupied hand. Peter feels himself go kind of soft at the wave of exhaustion that suddenly seems to wash over Tony. He just looks so tired.

"You know what?" Peter says, sitting himself down on Tony's lap, feeling the warmth emanating from his body, "How about you go take those shoes off, get into bed, and take a nice long nap?"

Tony lets out a sigh. "Will you join me?" he asks, reaching out to hold onto Peter's hand.

Peter shoots him a warm smile. "Of course. And you know what? After that nap, how about I bake you a few of those muffins you want so badly?"

Tony laughs, "Sounds like a plan, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're all staying safe out there :)


End file.
